Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills
by Gedia Kacela
Summary: During their first trip to Hogsmeade, Gedia discovers Severus' greatest weakness. (Year Three) *Complete*


Chocolate Frogs and Sugar Quills  
  
Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing that Rowlings does. Anything else is mine. Could it be any simpler? I doubt it.  
  
Author's Note: A third year vignette involving a trip to Hogsmeade, particularly to Honeydukes. Who knew that Slytherins had a sweet tooth? Belongs in my series of Snape/Gedia fics, but can stand alone if needed. Definitely shorter than my others.  
  
Dedicated to Norah, cause she's the awesomest reviewer ever.  
  
***  
  
"I wish I could buy it all."  
  
"I'm going to."  
  
"Not if I do first."  
  
"You can't, because I'm going to."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Am so!"  
  
Despite the fact that they were now quite mature fourteen-year-olds (in their own opinions, at least), there was still one thing that had proved able to make Gedia Kacela and Severus Snape bicker like children again.  
  
Their first trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
The day had been glorious. They had tramped together through the snow, stopping in countless stores before drinking themselves nearly giddy on butterbeer. Snape had purchased a thick book of potions- how typical- while Gedia had found a telescope that magically shrank on command to fit in her pocket.  
  
Now, their noses were pressed against the window of Honeydukes. Each breath added to the pair of fogged circles beneath twin smudged noseprints. Their eyes were wide as they tried to take in everything at once, which was, even for the diminutive witch and wizard, impossible.  
  
"What are you getting?"  
  
"Everything," she breathed.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Gedia. You can't get everything."  
  
She grinned widely at him. "Just try to stop me."  
  
Stopping Gedia was never a wise idea, as he well knew. So he followed his friend inside. The sweet store was crowded, but not as positively packed as it had been earlier in the day. That was why they had saved Honeydukes for their last stop. They wanted more space to prowl through the racks of unimaginable types of candy.  
  
There were Every Flavor Beans (which Gedia and Snape both despised), sugar quills, everlasting gobstoppers (which were better than the Muggle variety because they really were everlasting), blood pops, chocolate frogs (Snape's personal favorite), chocolate cockroach clusters, hot air bubble gum (which, when blown into a bubble, actually allowed one to float in air for a minute or so), and so much more.  
  
Beside her, Snape was practically drooling. With a smile, she began to make her selection. "Bit of a sweet tooth, eh Severus?"  
  
"Shut up. If I'm not badly mistaken, you were the one claiming to buy everything in sight."  
  
She waved her hand dismissively. "I exaggerate. You, on the other hand, are salivating."  
  
Growling slightly, he snatched up about five chocolate frogs. Gedia only raised an eyebrow and carefully chose three slim sugar quills, adding them to the small bag of Everlasting Gobstoppers that she already had.  
  
When she turned around, Snape had filled his arms with sweets. "Good Merlin!" she exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't want to buy the entire store and live in the basement here?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"  
  
"You did, but since when do I listen to anything you say?" She glanced at the contents of his arms. "Planning on being deathly ill tomorrow?"  
  
"You forget, Gedia, that I know several Anti-Nausea Charms."  
  
"Ah, that's right. The ones you won't tell me."  
  
He smirked. "Precisely."  
  
"Fine. Pig out then." She turned a corner to rifle through different flavors of edible paper before choosing strawberry. It would prove useful as a snack during Charms, since she never took notes in that class anyway. Besides, even if she were caught, it might be interesting to see Professor Flitwick's reaction to her eating paper.  
  
She was waiting by the counter with her purchases when Severus finally came up, magically floating his selections behind him, as they had gotten too much for him to carry. He had to practically turn out his pockets to pay for it all, while Gedia's change bag still jangled cheerily at her side.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him. "Sure that's all, Severus?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. Let's go."  
  
They were almost to the door when they saw the display. The glass case sat above he window, and inside was one of the most wonderful things either of them had seen thus far in Hogsmeade.  
  
Chocolate Quiddich figures, the height of one's finger, whizzed back and forth on sugar cane brooms between peppermint stick goals, chasing gumdrop Bludgers and a Quaffle and even a tiny Snitch.  
  
Nearly dropping their bags, both Slytherins stopped in their tracks and simply stared. "Merlin's beard," Severus breathed.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed softly. She could actually feel her mouth watering.  
  
One of the clerks noticed them and smiled knowingly. "Last one in stock."  
  
"How much?" she gasped. She had to have it... she simply had to.  
  
He named a price and Gedia immediately dug greedy fists into her money purse, spilling out its contents onto the counter. She had just enough and beamed before noticing that Severus was glowering at her pile of money.  
  
"I wouldn't suppose you'd be willing to share, would you?"  
  
She laughed scornfully. "With someone who won't tell me even one Anti-Nausea Charm? I think not!"  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "Stomacus Calmus."  
  
Now it was her turn to smirk at his unnatural bout of foolishness. She never would have guessed that the stoic Slytherin boy would fall victim to even the promise of chocolate. "Thanks, but no."  
  
His hands flew to his hips indignantly. "Gedia Kacela!" He couldn't believe that she'd just tricked him like that. Bitch.  
  
"It's not my fault that you foolishly spent all of your money." Snape gazed forlornly at his bag of candy. All of his purchases combined had cost as much as the candy Quiddich set would have.  
  
He turned to the clerk. "Could I return these?"  
  
"Sorry. No refunds."  
  
"But I haven't even left the store yet! I haven't touched any of it since I bought it!"  
  
The pimply clerk only shrugged. "Rules are rules."  
  
With a triumphant grin that Severus longed to wipe right off her face, Gedia pushed her pile of coins towards the clerk. "I'll take it!"  
  
As he waddled off to retrieve the set, Snape inquired carefully, "Does giving you the charm at least entitle me to a Keeper?"  
  
She pretended to ponder this. "I might let you have a Bludger if you're nice."  
  
"I despise you." He leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest. "Alright, what do you want?"  
  
She gave him a wide-eyed, innocent look. "Who, me? Want something?"  
  
"What do you want." he repeated. He knew her too well.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. It's hardly anything, really."  
  
"Spit it out, Kacela."  
  
A wide grin stretched across her face. "Write my Potions paper for me." They had a very large, in-depth essay due in two days. Snape had written his immediately, of course, but Gedia had been procrastinating for weeks.  
  
His dark eyes widened to extremes. "You have got to be joking."  
  
The clerk returned with the box containing the set and handed it to Gedia. Her smile grew with Snape's frown. "You might think I was, but I'm not."  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm writing your paper for you. You've been putting that off since the day it was assigned!"  
  
"Then there's no way you're touching this, Anti-Nausea Charm or not." She strode out of Honeydukes, leaving Severus gaping after her. How she loved shocking him.  
  
"Wait a minute!" he called, hurrying after her. "I can bargain."  
  
"I can't," she retorted. "All or nothing at all, Severus dear." She allowed herself an almost wickedly smug smile, knowing that Severus couldn't see. She was going to really, really enjoy this.  
  
***  
  
Gedia spread lazily across her bed, watching as the chocolate figures flew above her, chasing the zooming, different colored gumdrops. She had already eaten a goal and a Bludger, which quite confused the chocolate athletes.  
  
As a Chaser dived by her head, she reached up and snatched it out of the air. She plucked the sugar broom away and popped it into her mouth, sucking lightly on it and relishing the sweetness.  
  
She opened her hand, gazing thoughtfully at the figure sitting dazedly on her palm. The chocolate robes were beginning to melt with the heat of her skin. She broke off one of the player's legs, enjoying the delicious snap the action produced as well as the way the chocolate person began to squirm. She chewed slowly on the melting limb, wondering slightly if she really were masochistic. Because she certainly was enjoying this way too much.  
  
"Hey!" she called out. Severus looked up from where he lay on the floor, hunched over a scroll that was half-filled with writing. The quill he was using had been bewitched earlier so that the script that spilled from its tip looked like Gedia's handwriting, rather than Snape's.  
  
He brushed his hair back from his face. "What?"  
  
"Here." She flicked the tiny Chaser at him. He reached up to catch it, crushing its remaining leg and half of its torso in his fist. "Really, you work too hard. Enjoy yourself, Severus."  
  
He viciously bit the head off with an almost sickening crunch. "Oh," he growled. "I will."  
  
END 


End file.
